1. Field
The present concepts relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the size of electronic products has gradually decreased, there remains a continued demand for high-capacity data processing. Therefore, there is a demand for an increased degree of integration of semiconductor devices used in electronic products. To increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices, semiconductor devices having a vertical transistor structure, instead of having a prior art planar transistor structure, have been developed.